


What Mary Knew

by Daughter_of_Stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Do not meddle in the affairs of a Mama Hunter’s children, Gen, Hurt Sam, Mama bear Mary, Resurrected Mary, and are way more squishy than you think., for you make a big target
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Stories/pseuds/Daughter_of_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Winchester doesn’t understand very much about this new world, but she knows one thing: No one messes with her children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Mary Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been following this show long enough to know that this plotline will end in awfulness. But, in the meantime, we get an entire summer of resurrected!Mary fic. I am 100% down for resurrected!Mary fic.

Mary Winchester is silent for the entire journey. Her son (her _son_ , her tiny son, but he’s older than she is) tries to explain, but he keeps stuttering to a stop and she only understands half of what he does tell her (she understands that he is a hunter, the last thing she wanted for her children, and so is Sammy, her tiny baby, but he’s not a baby he’s more than thirty and she _sold_ him she _damned_ him, will he even want to see her?). She understands that he is Dean. She understands that he is bringing her to Sammy. The rest can wait.

The long, awkward trip ends at the side of a highway, with a door into the mountain and a symbol carved on it that looks oddly familiar.

 “Home, sweet home,” Dean mutters sardonically, and pushes the door open.

 And Mary hears the scream.

 Dean immediately tenses, pulls out a gun, and slips in front of her in a position she knows only too well (but how strange is it to be the civilian that needs to be protected). They walk cautiously into the building, but they’ve barely entered when Mary finds that her feet are frozen in place and she doesn’t have to look at Dean to know that his are as well.

 They are standing on a balcony overlooking an enormous room, and at any other time Mary would be in awe, drinking it in, but all she can see is the man on the floor. His left shoulder is covered in blood and there is a thick, black cloud over him, it looks like it’s being pulled out of him, and his back is arched in agony and he’s screaming like he’s being tortured. He’s huge and she hasn’t seen him in thirty years but Dean’s agonized whisper, “Sammy,” only confirms what she already knows.

 The woman kneeling by Sammy’s head barely glances at them, “Sit tight, Dean, I’ll be with you in a moment,” she says.

 “What are you doing to him?” Dean growls, but all she says is, “Gathering evidence.”

 And Mary… Mary hasn’t been a hunter in ten years (forty years?) but she was a Campbell, and Campbells are the best. She tears her eyes away from her son (her baby) and looks at the woman: Blonde, thin, and the way that she’s ignoring the danger in the room says that she’s not much of a fighter. But she does know the supernatural; there’s a bowl on the ground in front of her and the smoke rising from it mingles with the cloud above Sammy. The floor around her is covered with symbols, many of which Mary doesn’t recognize, but one…

 That’s a target-specific spell. It means this woman knew Dean was coming, but it also means that Mary can fight through the spell. The woman either didn’t see her behind Dean or just didn’t care (“ _People will underestimate a woman, Mary. Learn to use that.”_ Or maybe it’s the nightgown she’s still wearing). Dean is holding his gun, but his grip is loose enough that Mary is able to wrench it out of his hand, and once she moves at all, she’s free, so she points and shoots, muscle memory taking over and the bullet cuts through the sigil, so Dean will be free, but the woman flinches from the noise and knocks over the bowl and…

_She’s bad she’s wrong she’s a monster she was created for evil always for evil always for Hell Dad knew it Dean knows it now should have listened why didn’t she listen everything’s over and it’s her fault her fault always wrong should have listened to Dean too late too late but she can fix it can take the pain the torment the forever if she needs to because it’s her mistake her fault and she’ll fix it and it_ hurts _and she’s_ sorry _Michael Lucifer shouldn’t have fought should have known her place can’t do anything right and she’s back but she’s broken can’t be trusted needs to follow Dean Dean’s not broken he’ll tell her what to do but he’s_ gone _he’s_ gone _and she’s_ broken _can’t keep going but he’s not gone was never gone was waiting for her to help him but she was too busy being_ broken useless awful brother why can’t she do anything right? _But she’ll do this right close Hell give Dean something to be proud of finally_ rest _but he doesn’t want her to and she doesn’t understand but she can’t say no and the angels are falling and Dean_ put one in her how could he how could he _but there’s another problem needs to be dealt with push it aside work with Dean save Dean save the world from Dean (maybe Dean was right Dean’s always right she can’t be trusted needed someone to watch her from the inside even if she’d have preferred to be dead Dean must have been right) but she got it_ wrong _got it_ wrong _destroyed the world_ again _her fault_ again _and she can’t do it can’t go back but it’s her mistake again her job to fix it again but he’s out he’s_ out _and she can’t breathe it was for nothing all going to end but it won’t and she’ll lose Dean but maybe she should doesn’t deserve Dean deserves to be alone_

and it’s over.

 Mary finds herself on her hands and knees, face wet with tears. Already it’s fading, feeling more like something she heard about than something she lived through, but _Sammy_ lived through it, _her baby_ , what did she do to her baby?

 Later. Think about it later. Sammy still needs her.

 She pulls herself to her feet, but Dean is faster, already downstairs, pinning the stranger to the floor, no sign that he felt what she did.

 Mary rushes over to her younger son who is no longer moving, no longer making any sound but the soft breaths of an unconscious man, and drops to her knees. He looks even worse from here, the shoulder of his shirt soaked through with dark, drying blood, and an expression of terror on his face. She reaches up her hand to brush back Sammy’s sweat-soaked hair, and he moans softly and leans into her touch. Mary freezes for a moment, but… triage. She knows how to perform triage and field medicine, and that’s what her son needs.

 Sammy whimpers as she peels the sticky shirt off of his skin, but the bullet hole is high in is shoulder, a clean through-and-through which shouldn’t cause significant lasting damage. The real danger, Mary suspects, and the reason he is not waking up, is the spell. Mary can only guess what that women did to her son’s mind while pulling his memories out by force.

 Dean must have taken care of the intruder, because he kneels down on Sammy’s other side and takes his brother’s face gently in his hands. “Hey, Sammy,” he says, slapping Sammy’s face lightly, “it’s time to wake up, man. No more sleeping on the job.”

 Sammy moans softly again and his eyes flutter open. “Dean…” he murmurs. Am I…? Did they let me into Heaven?”

 Mary’s heart breaks at the longing and disbelief in her son’s voice, but Dean shakes his head. “No, man, you’re not dead yet. We got another free pass.”

 Sammy’s brow crinkles. “But… Mom…?”

 “Hey, come on,” Dean said gently, “it’s not like she’s the first Winchester to come back from the dead.”

 Sammy blinks again. “Guess not,” he sighs, and then he’s out again.

 He doesn’t move as Mary and Dean clean and bandage his shoulder, doesn’t move as they carry him to the bedroom Mary assumes is his, doesn’t move as the phone in his pocket begins to ring. (Since when can you carry phones in your pocket. Since when do they look like that?)

 Dean pulls out the phone and answers it, but Mary doesn’t really hear what he says until he rests a hand on her shoulder.

 “Listen, we… uh… we have a friend who could help Sammy, but he’s kinda far away. Do you think…”

 Mary smiles gently. “Go,” she tells him. “I’ll watch over Sammy. We’ll be fine.”

 “It’s… it’s sort of far…” Dean mentions.

 Mary glances at him. “Go,” she says, and settles in to wait for her son to wake up.

 Mary is not sure how long she waits; eventually, she doses off.

 But while her hunter’s instincts have blurred over time, her maternal instincts are still fresh, so Mary finds herself waking up just in time to see Sammy’s eye flutter back open.

 Sammy stares at her for a long time. “Mom?” he finally breathes.

 “Hey, baby,” Mary manages through her tears. “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

 Sammy is also crying. “Mom.” He repeats. “How?”

 Mary laughs. “I don’t know,” she confesses. “Maybe Dean will explain when he comes back.

 “He’s just gone to pick up your friend,” she adds quickly at the hint of panic on Sammy’s face.

 “He’s alive?” Sammy asks weakly.

 “He’s fine,” Mary assures him. “What do you remember?”

 Sammy frowns for a moment, and then gasps, grabbing Mary’s wrists in horror. “She was in my mind!” He gasps.

 Mary bites her lip. “I know,” she confesses. “I’m so sorry, Sammy.”

 “You know…?”

 “I saw everything,” Mary tells him, “When the spell broke.”

 Sammy turns his face away from her. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers. You must hate me.”

 “No!” Mary insists. “No, baby, of course not. I hate what’s happened to you, and how much you’ve been hurt, but you never stopped believing in saving people, and you did, Sammy. You saved the world, and I’m so, so proud of you.”

 Sammy sits up and turns to her, his face open and vulnerable like the child she never had the chance to know. “Really?” he asks softly.

 Mary pulls him towards her, wraps her arms around his enormous body and kisses his forehead. “You’re my Sammy,” she tells him. “You’re my hero. I love you so much.”

 He hugs her back, holding on like she’s the only solid object in a world that’s melting away, and he’s shaking, sobbing, but it’s okay, Sammy, Mommy’s here. Mommy can’t fix it, can’t go back and take the hurt away, but she’s here now, she loves you, she won’t let go.

 Mommy’s here, Sammy, and she’s not going anywhere.

 


End file.
